xvigilantefandomcom-20200214-history
Akademi High School
This page is a Work In Progress. Akademi High School is a rich and private school in the Yandere Simulator and YanderX worlds, and the main setting for the former, and The Protector's infiltration arc. Enrollment Before 1989, Enrollment was dictated by Saisho Saikou's daughter, meaning that she decided who enrolled and who did and did not attend the school. As of 2019, while it is currently unknown what requirement you have to meet to attend Akademi High School, it IS known that if you meet a second requirement, you can get accepted in even after the beginning of the school year. One possible way to meet this goal is to (obviously) be of age to attend the school, but have to transfer to it during the year. History Before 1989 Akademi High was opened in 1985 by Saikou Corp to ensure that Saisho Saikou (the CEO at the time) could guarantee that his daughter had the best time of her life there, with Kocho Shuyona as (and currently the ONLY) Head-Master. Everything was going well, until Ryoba Aishi enrolled. 1989 In 1989, a girl, who would come to be known as The Phantom Girl, was murdered by Ryoba Aishi due to the fact that the former was in love with the latter's "Senpai", as Ryoba was an emotionless girl and this boy could "unlock" her emotions somehow. A Journalist who had moved to Buraza Town earlier in the decade decided to investigate. A few weeks later, an American vigilante known as The Protector was informed of the case, and also decided to investigate by infiltrating Akademi under his real identity of James Smith. A month later, after being accepted to the school, James began his infiltration. However, this was the beginning of a string of murders that were similar to The Phantom Girl's death due to the fact that 10 girls (one appearing each week) were killed due to them having romantic feelings for Ryoba's "Senpai". Both The Journalist and James were initially confused as to who the killer was, the former eventually discovered that Ryoba was the person behind the deaths. James attempted to prevent her arrest due to him developing feelings for her. The Journalist persisted and eventually arrested the girl, much to James' dismay. After The Ryoba Aishi Court Case, James Smith left Akademi. And after graduating, Saisho's daughter abandoned her responsibilities for an unknown reason and has not spoken to her father in Three Decades. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Tapes Tapes can be found around Akademi during the events of Yandere Simulator. They will provide insight to the backstory of the game, and to some extent the YanderX series. Mysterious Tapes The Mysterious Tapes are narrated by The Journalist, as he details his life from the events of 1989 to 2019. The tapes do not currently exist in the YanderX worlds as X: Chapters 1-5 all take place prior to Yandere Simulator. Headmaster's Tapes There will be a series of tapes that are presumably narrated by Kocko Shuyona, and will explain the connection between Akademi High School and Saikou Corp. In-game, Megami Saikou's Aunt will be mentioned in the earliest tapes. They will also explain why there's a Katana in Akademi's grounds, explain why Kocho hired Muja Kina (an in-game rival) as a nurse despite her lack of training, and finally explain why Mida Rana (another in-game rival and teacher) is allowed to dress the way she does. The first tape has been shown, and it has provided small yet major insight to Akademi's backstory. CEO's Tapes While only being mentioned in a YandereDev video, the CEO in question could be referring to Mr Saikou, the current CEO of Saikou Corp or Saisho Saikou (Mr Saikou Senior), the CEO of Saikou Corp in 1989 (or before then). If implemented in the game, they may provide information about why Saikou Corp seems to be interested in Ayano Aishi. Genka's Tapes These will focus on Genka Kunahito, Akademi High's guidance counselor (2019) and reveal an in-game side-story about Osoro Shidesu (the Delinquent leader) and the (other) Delinquents. Basement Tapes In-game, these can not be found in Akademi High, but instead Ayano Aishi's basement. They take place just after the events of 1980s Mode and The Protector's infiltration arc all the way up to Yandere Simulator. Like the Mysterious Tapes, the final tape doesn't exist due to X: Chapters 1-5 taking place prior to the game's events. Only 2 tapes exist in-game, Tape 1 and Tape 10. Students Before 1989 * Saisho Saikou's Daughter (Megami Saikou's aunt) (currently unknown what date she will appear) 1989 Male * James Smith * Triangle Pompadour (Placeholder name) (Currently unknown what date he will appear) * Unoso Masuta * Mr Saikou (Megami's Father) (Unconfirmed) (Currently unknown what date he will appear) Female * Ryoba Aishi * Ryoba's "Rivals" (Deceased) * The Phantom Girl (Deceased) * Megami Saikou's Mother (Unconfirmed) (Currently unknown what date she will appear) * Saisho Saikou's Daughter (Megami Saikou's aunt) (currently unknown what date she will appear) Between 1990 and 2018 Male * Mr Saikou (Megami's Father) (Unconfirmed) (Currently unknown what date he will appear) Female * Saki Miyu * Megami Saikou's Mother (Unconfirmed) (Currently unknown what date she will appear) 2019 Male * Budo Masuta * Chojo Tekina * Daku Atsu * Dandy Pompadour (Placeholder name) * Furredo Jonzu * Geiju Tsuka * Gema Taku * Haruto Yuto * Hayato Haruki * Josuke Pompadour (Placeholder name) * Juku Ren * Kaga Kusha * Riku Soma * Ryusei Koki * Ryuto Ippongo * Shin Higaku * Sho Kunin * Sora Sosuke * Sota Yuki * Spiky Pompadour (Placeholder name) * Study-Kun A (Placeholder name) * Study-Kun B (Placeholder name) * Tall Pompadour (Placeholder name) * Taro Yamada * Triangle Pompadour (Placeholder name) (Currently unknown what date he will appear) Female * Akane Toriyasu * Amai Odayaka * Aoi Ryugoku * Asu Rito * Ayano Aishi * Blue Flower (Placeholder name) * Copper Streak (Placeholder name) * Green Flower (Placeholder name) * Hana Daidaiyama * Hanako Yamada * Horuda Puresu * Hoshiko Mizudori * Info-chan * Inkyu Basu * Kashiko Murasaki * Kizana Sunobu * Koharu Hinata * Kokona Haruka * Kokoro Momoiro * Kokuma Jutsu * Kuroko Kamenaga * Kuu Dere * Lime Streak (Placeholder name) * Mai Waifu * Mei Mio * Megami Saikou * Midori Gurin * Mina Rai * Miyuji Shan * Musume Ronshaku * Oka Ruto * Osana Najimi * Osoro Shidesu * Pink Flower (Placeholder name) * Pippi Osu * Purple Streak (Placeholder name) * Red Flower (Placeholder name) * Red Streak (Placeholder name) * Sakyu Basu * Shima Shita * Shiromi Torayoshi * Supana Churu * Teal Streak (Placeholder name) * Uekiya Engeika * White Flower (Placeholder name) * Yui Rio * Yuna Hina Faculty 1989 * Kocho Shuyona (Headmaster) 2019 * Kocho Shuyona (Headmaster) * Genka Kunahito (Guidance Counselor) * Muja Kina (Substitute Nurse In-Game) * Nasu Kankoshi (Nurse) * Reina Nana (Teacher 1-1) * Natsuki Anna (Teacher 1-2) * Rino Fuka (Teacher 2-1) * Shiori Risa (Teacher 2-2) * Karin Hana (Teacher 3-1) * Kaho Kanon (Teacher 3-2) * Mida Rana (Substitute Teacher In-Game) * Kyoshi Taiso (Gym Teacher) Extra Information/Students That Won't Appear * The Mysterious Obstacle (A currently unknown student in Yandere Simulator) will not be present in YanderX. ** Dan Smith may adopt traits of this student in X Rewritten.